Round 6
by DarkPrincess128
Summary: My description of Tracy and Link's wedding. Title taken from "I Can Hear the Bells".


**Disclaimer: **Hairspray isn't my movie!

**A/N: **Remember that part in "I Can Hear the Bells"? She's singing "round 1…he'll ask me on a date" etc, etc…well, assuming that round 6 implies she marries him, that's my subject for this piece of writing! Enjoy!

Tracy smiled and gasped as she put on her sparkling wedding dress, her best friend, Penny, assisting her.

"Penny, I can't believe this is really happening!" Tracy said, smoothing out the invisible wrinkles on her dress. "I'm marrying Link! LINK! I'm going to be Mrs. Link Larkin! Tracy Larkin! Doesn't that sound great? Doesn't that have a great ring to it?" She laughed at the word "ring", remembering the song she sang in the hallways years ago.

"Believe it, Tracy. You're life is going to completely change! You're getting married!" They gave each other a hug for the tenth time that day. "We need to stop hugging each other. We don't want your dress to get wrinkled!"

Tracy spun around. "I feel like a princess! I'm floating on cloud nine! I feel like I'm in a dream! Pinch me!" Before Penny could do so, Tracy backed away. The two of them laughed, making the rest of the room laugh as well.

The bridesmaids were in the same room. Tracy had ordered them all to wear light pink dresses that were too tight to breathe, they found out. They were pretty, though. They resembled wrap dresses. Tracy also got them all heels that were the same shade as the dresses, not only making it hard to breathe, but hard to walk as well.

"I need to do my hair! And make-up! I need to look perfect! Better than I ever have! Ever!" Tracy looked at the chair in front of the vanity. "I can't sit down. My dress will wrinkle!"

"You're right." Penny still had a sucker in her mouth. "Just use the full size mirror."

Tracy nodded, still grinning from ear to ear. The smell of hairspray filled the air as the bridesmaids did their hair. Penny had dressed quickly earlier to make sure she had plenty of time to assist her best friend. Tracy stood in front of the mirror, staring at her form. Her weight mattered not right now – all that mattered was the dress and her hair.

Penny grabbed the hairspray and walked over to Tracy. She was about to start spraying when the bride yelled "WAIT! STOP!" scaring everyone in the room. Everybody was looking at her. "I have an idea," said Tracy.

All the bridesmaids smiled at her. Tracy smiled too. "I think that my hair should be pin straight today. NO HAIRSPRAY."

Everyone gasped. The last time she had done that was the day of the Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant. "Why?" Penny asked, lowering the spray can and tilting her head to the side.

"Remember the pageant 5 years ago? That was the day Link and I first kissed! Imagine the nostalgia that would fill the room if I sported that same hairstyle walking down the aisle!"

All the girls woo'd. "That's a brilliant idea!" Penny said, carelessly throwing the hairspray behind her. Instead, she grabbed a hair straightener in one of the drawers.

--

Meanwhile, Link and his men were just sitting around and doing nothing. It didn't take long for them to prepare. Link did his hair in the usual way, with that mesmerizing curl in the front and a ton of hairspray. He was sure Tracy would do something completely different and spontaneous with her hair. That was just the type of person she was.

"Last day of being a free man, Link!" said Seaweed, his best friend of 5 years and best man at the wedding.

"I wouldn't say that," Link replied, with a smile on his face, "but things definitely will change."

"I'll say!" commented another groomsman. "Best of luck to you both."

"Yeah!" They said, high-fiving Link and each other.

--

The girls were finally ready. Tracy's hair was an exact replica of what it looked like on the night of the Miss Hairspray Pageant, streaks and all. She hoped it didn't clash with her dress – a train-less sparkling gown, the type that hugged her frame until it got down to the knee, where it stopped hugging and flared out. Tracy and the rest of the girls were in love with it, and she hoped Link would be too.

Penny hugged her one last time, being careful not to hug her too tight for fear of wrinkles, as usual. "Just remember that it doesn't matter how you look; Link loves you and nothing will ever change that."

"Thanks, Penny." Tracy said, returning the hug.

The groomsmen and Link were already in there when this conversation went on. All the bridesmaids were looking at each other with excitement on their faces. Finally, it was their time to walk. Penny had to be in front, and they walked down the aisle with graciousness and their bouquets held tightly in front of them. It went just as Tracy had hoped for.

Inez was standing next to her. She was the flower girl. She may have been a wee bit old for that job, but Tracy wasn't thinking about picking anyone else. She was in a light pink dress too, but hers had a mesh layering over the actual fabric layer. It kind of puffed out at the end and Tracy thought it looked exactly like her…in a silly sort of way.

"Do I go now?" Inez asked eagerly.

"When your cue comes in." Tracy smiled back.

When the cue came, Inez walked cordially down the aisle, strewing petals on both sides of her as she walked. Tracy smiled bigger. It was obvious she had practiced this. It paid off – Inez did it perfectly. Everything was going according to plan and it was beautiful.

Finally, the special music came on and Tracy stood in the threshold. The veil was thrown in front of her face and she held her bouquet of white roses below her chest. She was shaking. The entire crowd turned around to look at her as she walked slowly down the aisle, pacing herself so she would stand at the stage right as the music ended. When she was just steps away from the stair to the stage, her father stood up and hooked onto her arm. When they were on the stair, the pastor asked him, "Do you formally give your daughter away?"

"Yes, I do," Wilbur answered, and proceeded to walk back to his seat in the crowd.

Tracy stepped onto the stage and faced Link, who pulled the veil behind her head to reveal her still-grinning face and straight, streaked hair. Link seemed surprised at this 'do, but in a happy way. Their relationship never grew old. After 5 years, their feelings for each other were as fresh as the first day they met.

"As Tracy and Link take their vows today, we are privileged to witness the joyous love of a new family." The pastor began. "A family that will be nourished and nurtured through the devotion of two separate individuals growing together through the common bonds of love." They smiled at each other. "May their marriage bring them the peace, joy, comfort and contentment that is known in the hearts of all God's children.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Link, and you, Tracy, to face each other and take each other's hands." They didn't stop smiling as they followed the pastor's orders. "Link, will you take Tracy to be your loftly wedded wife? Will you cherish her friendship and love her today and forever more? Will you trust and honor her, laugh and cry with her? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

Link looked at Tracy with the most honest look in his eyes. She had never seen it before. "I do."

"And Tracy, will you take Link to be your loftly wedded husband? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today and forever more? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?"

Tracy smiled bigger, if that was possible. "I do!"

Link tried not to chuckle at his soon-to-be-wife's enthusiasm. Nor did he blame her for it. The pastor continued. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tracy and Link leaned in for this kiss she had been waiting for for five years. It was different than any other they had had before this, in their years of dating. This was true passion, true love, and nothing could ruin it for them.

As they ran out of the church, still holding on to each other's hands, Tracy had only thought: "Round 7…here we come!"

**A/N: **I hope everybody is in character…Please review with ANY opinions on it, and CC is appreciated. Well, don't flame me…but ConCrit is always acceptable. :D


End file.
